


"I Love You"

by SquigeyCat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigeyCat/pseuds/SquigeyCat
Summary: Video games with Fern lead to proclamations of love, while Finn and Jake are away on a dungeon crawl.





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fern so much?????

When Finn had invited you over to keep Fern company while they were away, you were more than happy to jump at the offer! Fern was your crush, and Jake was the only one to find out so far, he constantly teased you about it when Finn and Fern were out of the room. That had been almost four hours ago, currently you and Fern were lying on the floor trying frantically to beat the multiplayer game BMO had put on. You guys had _tried_ playing a fighting game, but you were quickly frustrated when Fern easily beat you every time, its like the guy had every move memorized! You stuck your tongue out in concentration as the boss level started, the frantic sound of buttons being smashed and up tempo music from the game were the only noises throughout the tree-house. 

"Ah man, I'm out."  
Fern pouted, breaking the silence, as he lost his last life. He now cast his eyes over your unyielding face as you continued to mash buttons frantically. Ever since he had become _**Fern**_ , you had been nice and supportive to him. It confused him, even when Ooo had been turned into that elemental mess you were still standing beside him, and had even become a candy person with him. He soon came to realize how in love he was. He loved how you stood by your friends no matter what, how you knew what to say to calm his anxieties, how gentle and sweet you were. His thoughts were interrupted, as the controller fell from your grip and clattered to the floor. BMOs' screen lit with the _Start Over?_ screen mocking you, as you let your face collide with the floor, sighing. 

BMOs' face returned to normal, and asked if you wanted to play again. Fern struggled to hear what you, unintelligibly, mumbled into the floor, and patted your shoulder comfortingly.  
"I think were good BMO." Fern said. With a shrug BMO got up and wondered off to a different part of the house. "Wanna sit on the couch loser?" Fern asked with a playful tone, only being able to slightly see you nod. You were going to get up but, soon felt a pair of soft arms gently wrap around your waist, lifting you up effortlessly. Pouting, you feel yourself melt into his hold. He was warm, and felt _extremely_ soft. He hummed a slight tone as he brought you over to the couch, sliding you past the table, and putting you down with a 'hyup'. When he tried to remove his arms from you, he was surprised when you held onto his arm, blushing. 

"Wait! Fern, could we...could.." Your voice seemed to trail off before you could finish the question, while lowering your head to hide your blush. "Could we what?" Fern inquired, trying to hear through your mumbling. "Could we cuddle?" You squeaked, still feeling the agitation from losing the game you knew cuddling would calm you down. It was Ferns turn to blush as he tried to think of a response, the girl he had a crush on asking to cuddle? Maybe things weren't so bad. With a smile on his face he complied, sitting with you in his lap and wrapping you in his arms again. With your head against his chest you let out a content sigh, he felt like a summer day, perfectly warm and soft... You almost started drifting asleep, he had stretched his arms to make them wider so they covered you like a blanket. You could feel him shaking slightly, raising your head in concern you looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Your voice filled with concern cut through his racing thoughts. He looked down at you, your warm eyes, as one of his arms detached from you and caressed your cheek gently. "Fern?" Your voice squeaked, and you went red, feeling his thumb swipe your cheek. "I.." Fern began, flinching as he realized what he was doing, avoiding eye contact while removing his hand. "Sorry, I just.." He felt like he was burning under your worried gaze. You began to raise yourself from his chest, "Fern, it's alright, I don't mind. Are you alright though?" Your thoughtful voice only adding to his flame. "I have to tell you something!" He bellowed, making you jump slightly. His face was burning a dark green, as he gazed into your eyes intensely. "Alright? What's up big guy?." You smiled, looking at him with undivided attention. 

He began to stutter, tripping over his words, and pulling you closer to his chest, he managed to choke out, "I love you!" while closing his eyes tightly, afraid to see you with a disgusted face and run from the house. He almost died when he heard you giggling. "Thats what was worrying you so much?" You began, "I love you too, you silly goose." You said while snuggling into him farther. He could have died then and there and been okay with it. "R-really? You really mean it?" He questioned, grabbing you by the shoulders so he could look for signs of kidding on your face. "I'm serious Fern, I love you." You said staring him in the eyes with complete tenderness. His arms grew as he wrapped them around your midsection, dancing around while swinging you around, yelling his love for you over and over. The look on his face was like that of a kid in a candy store, someone who got the best present from Santa, someone who was completely _in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay, I haven't written in a while and there isn't enough love for Fern so I'm gonna fix that with my own hands.  
> Please tell me what I could improve on! I would love to make more short stories of Fern if people enjoy them.


End file.
